Percy Jackson: The MidSummer Nights Dream
by Wait Wait dont tell me
Summary: Percy has a dream and it takes his friends to the poles!Rated T for mild language any 3 yearold should not hear.O- Oh yea and some violence.REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)This whole story is gonna be in 3rd person unless I note otherwise**

_**(lol Percy's point of view)**_

"OW," I screamed as I was pulled out of bed on the first day of school (yes that hurts even when your invulnerable, sucks right?).

"Gee that's a nice way to say good morning, Seaweed Brain," a female voice said jokingly. 'Ah nothing like being pulled out of bed by the love of your life' I thought to myself. "We're going to be late for school you idiot!" Annabeth screamed into my ear.

"Uhhh...what? What do you mean WE? How in Hades did you get here?" I inquired, giving Annabeth a good morning kiss.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," She retorted lovingly. (If that's even possible) "Now get dressed and come to the kitchen, breakfast is ready."

'Oh I love that little daughter of Athena,' I thought out loud.

"I HEARD THAT, YOU SEAWEED BRAIN!" Annabeth screamed from the kitchen. "AND I'M NOT LITTLE!" she addedas an afterthought. I chuckled and got dressed.

I jumped down the stairs and my mouth fell open when I saw the best first day of school breakfast _ever_. There were blue pancakes, blue waffles, blue bacon (how my mom did that, I'll never know), blue sausage and blue orange juice.Of course its not really _Orange _Juice anymore because, well its blue.

I came back to earth when Annabeth slapped me across the face. "What the Hades was that for, Wise Girl?" Thunder boomed and I yelled in the general up direction, "SORRY!" Annabeth just laughed and sat down.

-45 minutes later-

Paul or Mr. Blofis now, I guess, drove us to Goode High School and parked the car in the teachers parking lot. Annabeth and I got out. "Wait? You're going to Goode this year? "Oh nooo, I just decided to drive the whole way here with you just to say goodbye and walk all the way to my school." She replied sarcastically.

"YAHOO!" I screamed and got quizzical stares from people around us. Including some familiar electric blue eyes.

"Thalia?Thalia!" Annabeth yelled.

I gasped in surpriseand got tackled to the ground and pummeled. Jokes on her, I'm invulnerable. "I hate you Jackson!"she screamed playfully**.**

"I love you too," I said jokingly. Paul sighed as he looked back at his Pegasus-hoof dented Prius, then chuckled and kept on walking.

The first few periods passed without any major events. It turned out we were in most of the same classes, I assumed it was either the workings of the mist or Paul pulled some strings.**;)**_._ In forth-period science, two hellhounds were outside the school staring in our classroom window. Lightning flashed and they disintegrated into dust, I couldn't resist the urge to laugh. Between cackles I wheezed, "Nice one, Thalia." That comment got me a chuckle from Thaliaand one exclusive trip to the principals office. Cue scary music here.

"Really, Percy?" I heard just as I opened the door to the principal's office. Paul was sitting in the principal's chair.

"You're the principal here now?" I asked.

"Good job genius, you got yourself sent to the principal on the FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" he retorted emphasizing the words FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL. I explained to him what happened, and got him laughing too. "You're off the hook this time, Jackson." I **left **the principal's office just as the bell rang.

Annabeth, Thalia, and I were sitting at our own lunch table laughing at Thalia's feat with the hellhounds. These two football jocks sauntered over to our threesome, and surprise, surprise they startedhitting on Annabeth and Thalia. And once again, surprise, surprise,the girls just had to glare at them and explain _ever so nicely_ to back off...or else. That amazing feat got cheers from me and a couple bystanders, man I love those girls. Plus 10 respect to you, girls, plus 10 respect to you...

**(A/N) yea its short but I want to know what you think of it. I'm not updating until I get AT LEAST 5 REVEIWS! So R&R and no flames please. Constructive criticism is even better. And by the way I'd like to thank (Mel) for the awesome revisions.**

**Thanks, read and review,**

WWDTM 


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) HOLY NUTS! Within less than 12 hours after I posted it I got 7 reviews! Can you believe it? I cant… thanks to Awesome one for some ideas and as always for being my beta! READ AND REVIEW! And forget about always being in 3rd person point of view its too hard…lol. And cure for writer's block… humor and twizzlers.**

**Percy's point of view**

I think it was ninth period when I got a package in the mail. It was math class and Mrs. Robinson was giving her usual start of the year speech. She was talking about cubism or something, and POOF…or more CRASH. A kid had fallen through the roof and landed on my desk. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a black tee from Hollister, and black converse. "HOLY HADES" Thalia, Annabeth, and I yelled. _Cue thunder crack. _"Hi guys!" He said.

"NICO" Our threesome (now foursome) screamed. "So…this is math then?" He asked sarcastically. The whole class burst out laughing

-BACK AT PERCY'S HOUSE-

I laughed as I was unlocking the door. "That was Hysterical Nico! So where are you guys staying?" I asked walking in the door, the rest of the gang following me. "Oh…here I guess?"

"WELL, YEAH, YOU SEAWEED BRAIN!" We all laughed and jumped as Paul poked us all in the back. "How exactly did you get here so fast, Mr. Principal?" Thalia inquired**.**

"Oh, well. First I walked to my car and opened the door…" At that point we got bored with the conversation and left.

My mother showed us to our rooms. Annabeth and I were to be in my room, and Thalia and Nico in the guest room.I was honestly surprised when she decided to let me and Annabeth sleep in the same room, she was so trustworthy, but I don't know why should would trust Nico with a girl... Her reasoning evade me.

I showed Annabeth to my room and she laughed, no not like hahaha, I mean ROLLING ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING. "What's so funny, girl?" I asked.

"Its such a pit! Where's my bed?"

"In the clean part of the room, Wise Girl; and you say I'M a Seaweed Brain! Now go take a shower, your hairs all messy!" I teased."

"FINE! I will. Didn't see that coming, did ya?"

'No I did not,' I thought to myself.

While Annabeth was in the shower, I cleaned my room up a bit. Now the room was nice and clean (the beds next to each other might I add) My mom called up the stairs that dinner was ready, so, like a normal teenager, I waited ten minutes and then went to the kitchen.

-BEDTIME-

With a lot of arguing from Annabeth (and lightning outside my window) she agreed to have the beds together. We hopped into bed and fell asleep almost as soon as out heads hit the pillows. But first Annabeth snuggled up next to me and then fell asleep. But what is half-blood sleep, without dreams?

The head of Ares appeared and oozed a green mist… shit that can't be good.

6 shall go on a quest

To find the one, once a corpse  
2 are sons of the Big 3

Find her within 2 weeks  
Or she will rot and her remains shall reek

**(A/N) 10 reviews this time! Yea its short but what the hey! (Hay is for horses chicken and fish…) teehee once again THANK YOU DOUGH BOY!! (Mel) and Awesome one for Nico 0-]**

**Read and FRIGGIN REVIEW!!!**

**WWDTM**


	3. authors note READ!

Just an author's note. Its probably always gonna be in Percy's pov. Ill update when I get Ideas not review count. (they make my type faster though!) anyways im gonna work all night on the book; SO YOU HAD BETTER PRAISE ME!

**Thanks R&R**

** WWDTM**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! I gave up on the whole review = update thing. It's REALLY stupid. REVIEW!!! Feel free to make up an OC character. Give me their godly parent, name etc. put the info in a review or a PM… "**_**Music is like candy, you throw away the rappers**_**". Enjoy!!! WWDTM**

_Percy's POV_

I woke up covered in a cold sweat. Boy, that was one weird dream, I thought, I should IM Chiron about it. I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed the spray nozzle from the sink. I kept the handle depressed and grabbed a drachmaand tossed it into the mist

"Oh, Iris goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Chiron, Camp Half-Blood, please." I told the mist. The image shimmered and Chiron appeared, sleeping. "CHIRON!!!" I yelled at him. "CHIRON WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!!!"

"What was that for Percy?" He asked drowsily.

"I had a dream, I think Rachel got kidnapped, there was a prophecy and all that good stuff." I explained to him the dream and recited the prophecy for him. "Hmm. That is disturbing. You should come to camp immediately." He told me.

"What about Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico?" I asked.

"Bring them along too."

-One-hour later-

The car ride to camp was peaceful except for Nico and Thalia making out in the back seat. We only encountered monsters once or twice, but that did not stop me driving right through them.

The camp was peaceful when we got there, it had to be because it was two in the morning. Peleus was wrapped around the tree snoring, puffs of smoke coming out of his nostrils each time he exhaled.

Two campers were perched in Thalia's pine, fighting, a hand made of water appeared and threw the boy out of the tree.

"Oh, my dad was not kidding." I remembered back to the last day of camp to when Poseidon made a joke about claiming other children he had. The boy struggled back up and a wall of water slammed the girl out of the tree. The boy laughed and turned around. He saw us and blew a conch shell strapped to his belt, notifying the camp we had arrived.

We walked over to the two Poseidon campers. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, this is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, and Nico di Angelo son of Hades. What are your names?" I asked the two.

They looked no less than two years younger than me. "Hi, I'm Paul Kennedy and this is my twin sister, Nora, we are children of Poseidon." The boy, Paul, explained.

"When did you get here, were you here before the start of school?" Just then Chiron galloped up to us. "Come on you guys, we are having a emergency war council."

The cabin leaders were surrounding the ping-pong table in the recreation room of the Big House. This room has been the makeshift war council meeting place for as long as I can remember. We should get Tyson and the other Cyclops's to build us a war counsel building, I though randomly. The cabin leaders were almost all new campers. There was one from Hecate, Iris, Nemesis, and some others I didn't recognize. The Aphrodite cabin and all the others that lost their cabin leaders in the battle also had new ones.

In the end, after a lot of bickering, we decided to have a quest and for me to pick out 5 other campers. We were worried about the rule of three, though.

I picked Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Paul, and Nora to go on the quest with me. I figured Nora and Paul could use some experience. We were to leave at seven o'clock in the morning. Chiron gave the usual speech and told us to get some sleep.

**How'd you like it? Good? Bad? REVIEW!!! Feel free to make up an OC character. Give me their godly parent, name etc. put the info in a review or a PM.**

"_Just remember you are unique…just like everyone else"_

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**WWDTM**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey all you readers out there! Thanks for the reviews! **

**Jessica(NOTMYREALNAME) I've tried to improve my grammar but it is what it is. You were an anonymous reviewer so I cannot respond to your review. Make an account! **

**Review my minions! I just love reviews! Its 1:17 in the morning so be happy. I leave you with this… I am a creature of the night hear me roar! RAWRR**

What is sleep without dreams?

I got up from the metal plate on which I slept. I picked up my sword, knowing my intentions. Annabeth came in, she ran over to me. I raised and lowered my sword in a deadly arc. I stabbed and cut her open, blood everywhere. I severed her heart from her body and stepped on it with such force it exploded. I lowered my sword to her neck raised it and sla-

"PERCY, WAKE UP!!!" I sat upright and my forehead slammed into someone else's.

"Ow, what was that for you idiot?" I opened my eyes and a wave of calm came over me. 'It was only a dream you did not really gut the love of your life' I thought to my self reassuringly.

"Sorry, Nora" I responded groggily.

"The least you could do is say 'Good morning' in a polite way not give-someone-a-concussion way." She retorted angrily. "We leave in half an hour, get ready."

I got dressed in record time, ate breakfast at the dining pavilion, and raced to the Athena cabin.

I knocked on the door until someone opened it. "Where is Annabeth?" I asked one of her siblings.

"She left not five minuets ago."

"Thanks." I muttered.

I raced to the crest of Half blood hill where Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Paul, and Nora were already there waiting for me. I ran up to Annabeth and started felling her abdominal area, her eyes widened and she slapped my hand away.

"What, exactly are you doing?" she demanded.

I blushed. "Oh, sorry, I had a bad dream." The Delphi Strawberry Farm truck drove up and we all hopped in, none of us knowing what we had gotten ourselves into.

**Yea yea its short like 300 words short. Sorry I'm tired and I have writers block. In a personal message or a review tell me if you want short (500-800 words) chapters with short update waiting times or long (800+ words) chapters with longer waits between updates. Thanks for betaing DoughBoy!!!**

**WWDTM**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hum… 11:00 pm when I'm writing this…*yawns* I should really write earlier… NOT! This is gonna be the last chappie that's under 700 words so BE HAPPY (or not)!!! Thanks doughboy for betaing…ON WITH THE STORYYY!!! Fine fine…. meh well here goes!**

Percy's POV

The van chugged along New York City streets while we decided where we should start. Paul, Nora, and I sat in the first row of seats. POSEIDON POWER! While Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth sat in the back row.

Paul and Nora were fighting with each other. What a surprise. They were just bickering to no end! "But, NO you got the bottom bunk, while I get to sleep in the HIGHER one, what do you want me dead?" Paul complained.

"Well maybe I do" Nora retorted. WHOOSH. A wave of water crashed down on Nora. The whole car was wet now, and the people in the back seat were not too happy with us.

A sphere of water engulfed Paul and he just laughed. I made Nora a sphere of her own and froze both water balls. "Now then, will you two please SHUT UP? You sound like an old married couple!" I said angrily. The people in the back agreed. I unfroze the two kids and they shot me death glares. I just smiled and joined in on Nico's conversation.

We decided to rent a car and drive to Rachel's school in New Hampshire to see if she was really kidnapped. We rented a black Maserati Quattroporte Sport GTS upon Nico's request.

The three-hour drive took about five minutes. Nico just shadow traveled the car and us to Rachel's school. We sent the girls into the school, because, well, they're girls and its an all _girl_ school. Nico, Paul, and I waited outside the gates for the girls to come back. We passed the time looking at the car.

We waited for gods know how long for the girls to come back. Suddenly they burst out of the front doors running towards us. "The kidnappers left a ransom notice!" Annabeth told us.

"It was written in ancient Greek letters. It said to 'Come where the compass is wrong. Where it will freeze you to the bone. Come soon you little rascals or say bye-bye to your oracle'" **(No that was not meant to rhyme! Just riddle-y) **Thalia explained.

"We obviously need to go to one of the poles. The temperatures are cold there." Paul said. " Which pole though?" Nora asked.

"We'll have to find out soon, or else. We could go to the New York Library and look through the Greek 'Mythology' section for what poles that harbor mean monsters." I suggested.

"That means we'll have to go back to New York City. Nico, are you up to it?" Annabeth pleaded, "Yea, sure, why not, just tire out old death boy." He whined. In the end, he lost the argument.

We parked in a parking garage near the library. As we approached the library, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and I laughed, the lions in front of the library were nowhere to be found.

**How'd ya like it? I hope you did! Review! Um…err… I am not getting as many reviews as I want! There have been almost 500 hits on this story and 20 reviews!!! I don't care if its good or bad just REVIEW! 1 word…10 words…10,000 words. I don't care REVIEW!!! Check out 's and Awesome one's stories!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**WWDTM**


	7. I'm REALLLYYYY sorry!

Hey u guys! First of all I am REALLY SORRY! I have been sick for like 1 month with various symptoms. I got better just in time for the tournament im participating in. That is the reason for the loss of updates. I won the first match today with minor cuts 1 nicely sized one across all my fingers but…that's life. 'No pain no gain!' there are like 20 more matches till the semi finals. This is an apology chappie. And sorry for the bad typing here cuz the cut is right across the tips of my fingers on my main typing hand.

About the story

Thalia never became a hunter

Nico and Thalia are the same age

I suck at action so…feel free to ya know…offer to help with the action…DANKE!

This is NOT a hard core romance tho it can be if u want.*winks*

YES ima gonna keep talking in text talk!

Ima real life death boy! Im mad right now at a certain someone…*cough rycoughancoughmascough* so DIE PUNY LITTLE WORD/CHARACTERS!

So…yea this is the end of the chappie... sorta…

I still havnt gotten any new characters!

And u percabeth revolution people? Rick riordan implied that Percy+Annabeth=LOVE it was a gift for his fanfic writers! Teehee!

And review guyz! i have 22 reviews! and like 750 VIEWS ON THE STORY!!! FRIKKING REVIEW!!!

Soooo…yea…BYE!

WWDTM


	8. Chapter 6

_**Hey! If u didn't read the last chapter read it! NOW!!! *Hears shuffling of feet* that's better. REVIEW! Seriously! I have like 1,000 views but only 23 FRIKKING REVIEWS!!! Come on! I need to have HAPPY stuff! Not just bloodstained shirts! **_**'Meh to all, and to all and to all a meh night!' – ME!**

**Disclaimer=NO DUH I don't own PJO! First of all im pretty sure Rick doesn't know how to use a sword and is the best in the northern part of his state O-) and he doesn't have a girl friend! He's married, so I hope not! he he he**

**Song to listen to- Help! By The Beatles; I love them!**

PERCY POV

We walked into the library, the scent of books filled the air. We found the Greek 'mythology' section in the library and we all went to work. As I was looking through the books or… more STRUGGLED through the books I took the time to think. I know what you're thinking 'WOW! He has enough mental capacity to have thoughts? Amazing, Truly amazing' but I though to my self how far Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Grover, the veterans of the titan war, and I had come. We had 'killed'(or more disintegrated) thousands of monsters, rescued kidnapped a goddess. I also thought about how many had died helping us. Zoë Nightshade, Binaca DiAngelo, Silena Beauregard,Charlie Beckendorf, Luke Castellan, and so many more.

I must have been crying or something when I was thinking, because when I opened my eyes the gang was staring at me.

"Whats wrong, Percy?" Annabeth asked

I risked it "I was just…thinking"

"Oh" Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth replied.

Paul and Nora had confused looks on their faces. I began to ask what was wrong. "Hey you two wha…" All the others stared at me. It was then that I felt it. A warm wind on my shoulder.

"Crap?' I asked

"Crap." Nico said in the affirmative, confirming my suspicions.

I started to turn around but was stopped when I was slammed through around 5 bookshelves at the least.

I stood up a bit dazed but intact. What I saw made me absolutely fume.

None other than the Minotaur**(spelling?) **was right in front of me, this time wielding a Eagle headed war-hammer.

I did an epic face palm and using my control over water that face palm created a funnel of water jetting right at the Minotaur.

"Nora! Paul! Join me!" I Screamed over the rush of my jet stream.

Two more jet streams shot out and pounded the Minotaur. I stopped my jet stream and drew Riptide, uncapping it. I focused on the air around me and tried to make a hurricane like I had done a few days ago. No luck.

"More water you two!" I Screamed. They nodded and even more water came out of their hands. Now the air was dry so I needed to get this done fast.

I concentrated once more and a funnel cloud wizzed around my hand. I concentrated even harder.

I felt an all to farmiliar sensation in my gut. I smiled.

"Now then," I screamed approaching the Minotaur, with every step the funnel cloud in my hand got stronger and bigger. "Remember this?" I asked raising Riptide. The Minotaur flinched. "GET READY TO TASTE IT AGAIN!!!" I scramed at the top of my lungs. I threw the now tornado intensity wind cloud, into the air. I slammed riptide into the dropping funnel cloud, sending it flying toward the Minotaur. I raised Riptide to the sky.

A lightning bolt leaped out of no where and electrified riptide. I smirked. "TIME TO DIE!" I threw Riptide into the funnel cloud that the Minotaur was engulfed in. There was a bellow that sounded like "NOOOO!!!!" there was a huge explosion and dust scattered everywhere.

The twins stopped and the weather effects stopped. The moisture returned to the air. I dried all the wet books and other assortments of wet objects.

Paul and Nora feinted from exhaustion.

Nico and Annabeth were just standing on the sidelines mouths wide open. Me and Thalia grinned. "What?" We asked in unison

Annabeth's eye twitched.

"Wow, that was…wow" Nico stuttered.

We fixed up the books in the bookshelves and mended the bookcases with a demi-god's best friend, Duct Tape.

We found the information we needed and headed out of the library. Nico and I carrying Nora and Paul piggyback.

We navigated our way out of the parking garage and drove into the busy streets of New York City.

**Sorry for the update time…little dragon went on vacation…meh…hope you like! And review! Please! Seriously! You guys need to review! The number to reviews is 23 and the read count is almost 1,000! That makes me mad! Al of you people who have reviewed, congrats! Even someone from BRAZIL reviews my story! And thanks! So…review! Even if you don't have an account! And sorry for the mistakes I went over it a few times it should be good…Little Dragon13 is in Florida now… the button is RIGHT below where you are reading………………………….THIS…I think…. JUST REVIEW!!! Thanks. BYE!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hiya all u guys! IDK…look at my poll on my profile…SHUT UP GREEN DAY! 21 guns is sooo depressing…yet so true… stupid philosophy…READ…AND REVIEW!!! Special thanks to ****Carolzynha LF**** for being an uber faithful reviewer! See I stink at action! OOH! And…ness…erm…crap…OH YEA! My thing is doing face palms so…the was why the 'epic face palm' in the last chapter**

**Disclaimer: nope not Rick…unless…nope.**

As we drove around the streets of New York we talked about random subjects. Like when Thalia almost became a hunter, Nico's days in the Lotus Casino, and our various quests.

Nora and Paul woke up while we were driving. "What'cha talking about?" Paul asked.

The older kids exchanged glances. " Oh, we were just talking about how good we just made out, why do you ask?" I stated. Nico looked about ready to burst out laughing.

"WOW, too much information bro!' Paul screamed. Annabeth and I started kissing to emphasize the false point. Nico broke. He started laughing so hard he shook the whole car.

Paul looked about ready to vomit. His face was almost as green as his eyes.

Annabeth and I broke apart for air. We smirked and turned around to look at the twins.

"Uhm…er…ah…ugh not feeling good here." Paul barley managed to get out.

"So…where are we headed to Percy?" Nora asked.

"Probably the South Pole, there is apparently a whole group of monsters that originated from there" I responded.

"Uhm…like which ones?" Nora asked nervously.

"There are a few dragons, Only one is known to still be there."

"So we have to slay the dragon?"

"Yuppers"

"Crap" Nora finished

**Well I know its short like REALLY short but its 4 in the morning so…yea REVIEW! Bye!**


End file.
